The Bet
by RultaProductions
Summary: ON HOLD!I'm not giving this up, Rikku. I'll do it right this time. RikkuXGippal Rated T to be sure. Remember! I need reviews for inspiration! ON HOLD!
1. The Bet

A//N; Got a new story for ya! I'm not sure to make it a long run or if I'll end the story soon. Please let me know what you think! I don't wanna continue a story that nowone wants to read... pleasepleaseplease R&R!

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" 5-year old Teylan jumped up on his parent's bed. Gippal groaned when his son crawled up on his stomach.

"Hey, kiddo. I thought I put you to bed?"

"I don't wanna sleep!" Teylan pouted, but he couldn't hide the fact that his eyelids were heavy.

"C'mon, Tey. Go back to bed." Gippal turned over on his stomach, burying his face in the pillow.

"Where's mommy? I wanna say goodnight to her!"

"She's not home, Tey. Now get back to your room!" Teylan wasn't used to hearing that tone from his father, but he knew that he shouldn't push it. Reluctantly, he walked to the door.

"I want mommy back..." He whispered before leaving the room.

Gippal didn't mean to be so harsh on his son. Teylan just hit a sour spot. _'I wan't her back to, kid...'_

They should never have done that stupid bet! He should have known better than to push Rikku into making such a measure to their failing marriage.

* * *

_**One week earlier;**_

_Gippal knew he was i__n trouble. It was 2 am as he walked inside the dark and quiet house. Rikku wasn't happy about him putting work before his family, but he couldn't help it. He really couldn't! He'd given up his soul to his company. It wasn't easy keeping it running, but he managed. So what if he came home late at night and left again at dawn?_

_He knew the drill by now. He'd come home to find Rikku waiting in an armchair. Qietly, she'd turn on the dim lights on the coffe table and stare at him for an eternity. He'd stare back at her, waiting for her flood of accusations. 'You're late. Is this your opinion of a good father figure? You have a son, remember him? Do we mean ANYTHING to you?'_

_He sighed deeply, placing himself behind the often-used chair. But no lights came on... He stepped closer. She wasn't there._

"_What the...?" He looked around the room, but she didn't sit in another chair, either. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Trying to supress the emotion, he took of his shirt while stepping inside the bedroom__. Trying his best to get his clothes of in the dark, he could finally slip beneath the sheats of the bed. Exhausted, he reached out his arm to drag his wife closer. But all he could grasp was air. He opened his eye in surprise. Had he missed something? Was she going out tonight? No, Rikku never got out anymore._

_Suddenly, he heard movements from the guestroom. 'What the HELL is she doin' in there?' Gippal couldn't help the rage rising inside him. He wasn't in the mood for games. He stepped out of the bed and walked to the guestroom. _

_There she was. Hugging her pillow tightly in her sleep._

**ooOoo**

_Rikku woke up with a scream when someone scooped her up in the air. She started kicking and squirming when she realized who it was._

"_Put me down, Gippal! NOW!"_

"_No." With her in his arms, he walked back to their bedroom and tossed her onto the bed. Rikku was furious._

"_Who do you think you are, mister? Don't you-...!" Her speech stopped suddenly when Gippal nailed her on the bed with his body. The tip of his nose almost touched her's as he leaned close to stare her in the eye._

"_You're my WIFE. You sleep in MY bed. Understood?" Rikku looked away, tears in her eyes._

"_I'm not your wife, Gippal. I'm just taking care of your house and raising our son. That's all I am. I stopped being your wife a long time ago..."'_

"_What the hell are you rambling about, Rikku? You're my wife! I married you, doesn't that count for something?!"_

"_Appearently not, considering how you treat us!" She put her hands on his chest in a try to push him away. He didn't move. Frustrated, she crossed her arms and glared at him._

"_Y'know what? Let's make a bet!"_

"_A bet?" Gippal frowned, startled. After 6 years of marriage, he still couldn't keep up with her way of thinking._

"_Yeah, a BET! I bet that you wouldn't last a month as a stay at home dad while I go back to the work I had before I made the mistake of marrying you!"_

_Gippal ignored her insult and thought about the bet. 'It's not like it's THAT hard make some food and playing with Teylan!'_

"_What's the stake?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"Her right eyebrow rose._

"_I won't agree to divorce, Rikku!"_

"_What's the meaning of being married when you're never around?"_

"_I'm around!"_

"_Yeah? Where were you when Teylan, your SON, took his first steps? Where were you when built his first machina? You've missed EVERY damn anniversary in this so-called "family"! You promise Teylan so much, but everytime you let him down because something "came up". He deserves better than that..."_

_Gippal was speechless.__ He suddenly realized how far the distance had become between him and his family. _

"_And...__and if I win? Are you staying with me then?"_

"_When I come back in a month, and you can tell me the meaning of the words "family" and "presence", then you win."_

'_I can do that,' he thought. 'I have to do__ that.' He rolled off of her, grabbed the sheets and swept them around their bodies._

"_Deal." _

"_Really?" Rikku stared at him in surprise._

"_What? You backin'__ out?" _

"_No! I just thought..." she silenced._

"_Thought what?"_

"_That you'd make more of a fuss about it, that's all."_

"_I don't have to. I'm gonna win this bet anyways."_

"_Don't be such a self-centered coward, Gippal!" He interrupted her by pressing his lips against her's in a fierce kiss._

"_Shut up, Rikku! I'm tired."_

**ooOoo**

_She packed her things the next day while he watched her from the door._

"_So, what's the drill around here? When should I wake Teylan up?"_

"_I can't tell you that, Gippal." She shook her head._

"_Why not?"_

"_You have do find it out on your own. That's what I had to do..." And with that, she took her bags and left the house behind._

* * *

The only visible part of Rikku was her legs sticking out from under the machina she was working on. It was a tricky one. All the cables to the engine were twirled and all had the same colour. If she cut the wrong one, the whole piece would blow. _'I'd probably end up looking like Gippal... NO! No thinking of him! Focus, Rikku!'_ She sighed, making herself a little more comfortable, lying on the ground.

"Lady Rikku?"

"There's no lady around here folks!" Rikku said, not looking up from what she was doing. She didn't appreciate people calling her that.

"Please Ms Rikku, we have some questions..." She groaned and made a mark on what she hoped was the right cable before crawling out in the sun. She froze. Before her stood CommSphere recorders and reporters, bombing her with personal questions.

"Have you abandoned your husband?"

"Have you filed in your divorce-papers?"

"What will happen to your son?"

"Are you homosexual?"

Rikku was startled. She didn't predict one of the questions to come.

"Did you finally find out about your husband's affaire with LeBlanc that started a year ago?" A female reporter shouted out. Her eyes locked at the reporter. _'What?'_

Brother witnessed her distress and pushed through the crowd to get her out of there.

"Nothin' to see here, folks!" He hid his little sister behind his own body, dragging her from the nosy reporters.

* * *

_'Did you finally find out about your husband's affaire with LeBlanc that started a year ago?'_

Rikku wasn't one to listen to gossip. But she couldn't help wondering about that question. A year ago, their problems had gotten worser than before. Gippal could stay away for days, not letting her know where he'd gone and avoiding talking about it when he got back. A year ago, he stopped caring.

A knock on her door stopped her in her thoughts.

"Rikku?" She heard Brother on the other side.

"C'mon in, Brother."

The door opened and Brother stepped inside. He seated himself on the bed where she was lying.

"Y'okay?" She couldn't help a weak smile from appearing. Most if the time Brother was a real pain in the ass but he'd go through hell and back only to keep her safe and happy.

"Yeah... It's just one of the questions that keep bugging me."

"What?"

"One of the reporters accused Gippal of having an affaire one year ago and she seemed so sure and..." She became silent, her eyes fixed on her Brother. There was something in his eyes that...

"It... It's true?" She gasped.

"Rikku, I..."

"And you knew?!" She pulled back from him. "You knew he's been cheating on me for a YEAR and you haven't told me?!"

"I didn't want you to know! Gippal promised me it wouldn't happen again!"

"Appearently, it did." Tears filled her eyes. Sobbing, she lied down facing the wall. Brother tried to talk to her, but she ignored him and soon he gave up and walked out.

* * *

Gippal sat in the sofa, lazily flipping through the CommSphere-channels. He almost got a heart attack when the front door flew open. Hearing someone running up the stairs, he followed. When he reached Teylan's room he heard Rikku's voice.

"Pack your things, kiddo. We're gonna go see gramps!"

"So... You couldn't stay away? I guess that means I won." Gippal placed himself in the doorway. Rikku turned around to face her husband.

"No, you didn't."

"What's up, Cid's girl? Can't admit your defeat?" He smirked at her. She responded with an icy glare.

"Oh, I admit my defeat, alright."

"Then where are you going?"

"I'm going Home with my son." Gippal stiffened.

"What happened to your decision to leave OUR son in my care?"

"I realized that he's done nothing to deserve a father like you." She turned away and continued to pack Teylan's bags.

"WHAT?" He wanted to ask her what she really accused him of but found himself being pushed aside from behind by Brother.

"Rikku! You ready?"

"Yeah. C'mon, Tey." Rikku took Teylan's hand and together they walked past Gippal. He reached out his hand to stop her, but a furious glare from Brother made him hesitate.

"Let's go." Rikku said to her brother.

"Go ahead. I'm comin'."

Brother stepped closer to Gippal, waving a white envelope before Gippal's face.

"I'd be glad to tear your other eye out of your fuckin' face, Gippal. Too bad that this is all she wants..." He said in a silent, firm voice that was so far from his usual tone of speech that Gippal turned speechless. He just took the envelope and watched Brother leave to.

As soon as he heard the engines of an airship taking off, he opened the letter.

* * *

**Application of Divorce**

**Name of husband: **_**Gippal Hale **_

**Name of wife: **_**Rikku Hale**_

**Date of Marriage: **_**16**__**th**__** July 2001**_

**Cause of ****rupture**: _**A cheating husband **_

* * *

He leaned heavily against thte wall, paper falling from his hands.

"No..."


	2. A Plan

A//N; Thought I'd give you a little chapter here! It's not so long but I needed something process my way to write ch.3. Thanks for the reviews you've given me! I want more! Since I haven't got my mind set on every step of this story, I'm open for your suggestions, you can e-mail if you want to...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the places in this story which have already been mentioned in the games FFX & FFX-2!!! but I do own everything else.

* * *

'_What had happened?' _Gippal was in a severe state of shock. He already knew all the facts. He'd cheated, she'd found out, she wanted divorce. But when it came to putting all the pieces together, it didn't make sense. _'Rikku wouldn't leave me, she loves me!' _Still, he was the one sitting there, on the lonely bed in that dark, empty house of his. He was the one left behind. 

The silence became too much for him to bear, so he walked out of the bedroom and down to the living room. He'd never turned off the CommSphere.

"...But before we show you the tournament finale between the Aurochs and the Zanarkand Abes, Koyja will tell us some smokin' hot news!"

"Well, yes I will! First of all..."

Gippal stopped listening, but sat there, just watching the pictures. They were a releving distraction. But when he caught a glimpse of long, tanned legs and an extremely short khaki skirt, his attention sharpened. All pictures were taken in long distance. It didn't surprise him. Although she had saved the world, twice, she still felt uncomfortable when media's attention was drawn to her. She was an Al Bhed after all, and they'd gotten used to hiding.

"..and last, but definitely not least! Rumors go that Lady Rikku have applied for divorce after six years of marriage with Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction. Late last night, she and their son Teylan moved in with her father, Cid, Leader of the Al Bhed. We promise to dig deeper into this matter and tell you all as soon as we know more. Now... Let's BLITZ!"

Turning the CommSphere off, Gippal leaned back and closed his eye. His thoughts wandered to the divorce-papers upstairs. _'I can always refuse to sign them. It'll take her five more years before she'll be free.' _Gippal groaned, slipping a finger under his eye-pad to rub the irritated scar. _'But then what? I want more than five years! I want ALL of her goddamn years!' _

Knowing that she could chose to live separate from him, he wouldn't have five years either. By letting her know that he'd refuse to sign, she'd be out of his reach.

No. To win her back, he needed to...well...win. A plan took form in his head. _'I have three weeks. Better use them well...' _He thought, with a smile spreading over his face.

* * *

"You are too skinny, girl." Cid glared at his daughter, shoving more food on her plate. 

"Pops! If I eat more, I'm gonna throw up!" Rikku felt her stomach react at the bare sight of the mashed potatoes.

"Good! Then you'll be able to eat even more!" Cid said, looking down at the newspaper again. Brother saw his chance and quickly replaced his empty plate with Rikku's.

Fearing that their father would catch them in the act of crime, Rikku was thankfully saved by Teylan.

"Mommy! Can I watch a movie before bedtime?"

"Sure you can, kiddo!" she turned to Brother to ask him help Teylan put on a MovieSphere, but she changed her mind as she watched him load another portion on his plate. _'The man eats like a shoopuf!' _ Shaking her head, she grabbed Teylan's small hand in hers and let him drag her out from the dining room.

"I wanna watch 'The March of The Shoopufs', mom! Can we? Pleasepleaseplease!" Smiling down at her jumping little son, Rikku embraced him tightly before hissing him up in the air, making him laugh so hard that tears ran down his face. Soon, they both tumbled down on the sofa. They made a mountain of cozy pillows and blankets and started the movie.

About an hour and a half later, Rikku carried Teylan's sleeping body to his bed. She carefully tucked him in, planting a kiss on his forehead. _'I can't believe how fast that kiddo's growing up. Feels like yesterday I held him in my arms, proudly showing him to Gippal.' _She had to blink away the tears in her eyes. _'Gippal. Why did you do it? Wasn't I woman enough for you? _She tried to supress her sobs, but couldn't handle the pain anymore. As she ran towards her room people stopped and stared after her, knowing exactly what was going on.

Rikku fell asleep after hours of crying. She didn't move a muscle until the dawn came and rays of light lit up her face. While slowly opening her eyes, she thought of what had to be done before going off to the foreign parts of the desert to dig for machina. She didn't have to worry about Teylan, Nadhala had promised to babysit him the whole day. But still, she had to call Buddy and ask him if he could go get the rest of her things at the house._I'm such a wimp, but I can't stand to see his face.' _

She sighed, rising from her bed and entering her father's office. _'Can just as well get it over with...' _she thought as she dialed in Buddy's number on the CommSphere.

* * *

Gippal heard an airship take earth on his backyard. His heart swelled with happiness. _'She's back!' _

But when he came out on the porch, she wasn't the one who came walking. It was Buddy. And he was angry.

"Buddy! Whatcha doin' here?" _'Like I have to ask...' _

"I'm here to pick up the rest of Rikku's things." He stopped in front of Gippal, lowering his voice he said firmly. "I suggest you stay out of my way while doin' so. Don't want there to be an accident, do we?"

Buddy was his best friend, they'd grown up together. He was the one he went to to talk about things that troubled him. Gippal knew he could count on him. Rikku was like a little sister to him and all he wanted was for her to be happy. _'I want her to be happy to. Happy with me...' _

Gippal decided to try and explain everything Buddy. _'He'll still be mad when I've told him, but he'll understand. I know he will.'_

He straightened himself, looking his old friend deep in the eye.

"I have to talk to you. You're not stepping inside this house until I've told you everything." Buddy looked like he was going to object, but after a close look at Gippal's stern and stubborn face, he seemed to change his mind.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

* * *

Rikku watched the sunset from the hover she sat on. Her body was sour after fourteen hours of digging up machina and fighting off fiends and she longed for sleep. But she didn't want to go home just yet. With no one around and the sight of never-ending sand dunes, she felt like fifteen years old again. Before Sin, Vegnagun and all that. Just fifteen years old and without a care in the world.

* * *

He saw her as he walked towards the hover. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. With a dreaming look on her face, she looked like an angel of mercy. _'Mercy... well, isn't that just ironic! Wonder how much mercy she'll have upon me?'_

"Hey there, Cid's girl..." he whispered and sat down beside her. Realizing who it was, Rikku stood up and backed away.

"Go away, Gippal." She said and turned her back on him. "I don't want you here."

"Well, that's too bad." He stood up to. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not wanted here! You have no right stay if I don't say you do!"

"You're still my wife, I have every right in the world."

"No, you lost that right when you..." she silenced, it was hard for her to say it. "...did what you did."

"I know I fucked up, Rikku." He glanced over at her, shame written over his face. "And I regret every moment..."

"It's a little late for that now! It's over!" shouting, she turned to face him. She got confused, seeing the smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"Nah, I still have three weeks."

"What?"

"Actually, I've won already. But just to be fair, I'll give you a new chance." Gippal turned around to leave. "Not that it'll help you!"

"What are you talking about?" She didn't have a clue of what went on in that man's head... He glanced over his shoulder to answer her.

"The bet, Princess. The Bet."

* * *

A//N: ok, so that was it! I'll probably start on the new chapter tomorrow... I would write more, but I'm kinda tired, and my cat has apparently decided to sleep on my keyboard tonight... Please review! even a little one will do, as long as I know how you feel about the story... 


	3. Complications

**A//N; Here's the new chap! I'm not too satisfied with it, I was gonna write more, but I'm not one for loooooong chapters so this is what will happen so far. I've already started on the next one and I can promise you that a LOT will happen then. You just have to bare with me through this one... **

**Maybe it will show that I have had one serious writer's block at the latter half of the chapter, I just couldn't get a word out... I'm sorry for that!**

**P.S. It would be smart to make sure that you remember what happened last time, cause this starts eactly where it ended...D.S.**

* * *

Rikku watched Gippal walk away. But then she thought of something.

"WAIT!" Gippal stopped, but he didn't turn around. "How'd you get here? If pops found out, he'd kill you."

He let out a little joy-lacking laugh. "Buddy decided to give me one last chance. And don't you worry, Princess. I can handle your dad..."

* * *

"Are you out of your darn mind, boy?!" Buddy didn't back away from Cid and his waving fists.

"Probably." The calm statement managed to piss off Cid even more. His face turned all red.

"Don't you be cheeky on me! Tell me what the HELL you were thinking!"

Buddy stared at Cid in awe. _'Seriously, are his nostrils fluttering? Wow, never seen anything like that before...' _"I talked to him and he explained everything. And when I thought about what he said, it kinda made sense."

"Made sense? MADE SENSE?!"

"Just listen to the guy, you'll get it." Cid growled at him before dumping himself on the chair behind his desk. He knew that Buddy wasn't stupid and if he was prepared to give Gippal a chance, then so would he. Not that he had to be nice to the boy. After all, he was a cheating lying bastard, but a desperate bastard according to Buddy.

"Then send him in. Just have the Celsius ready to send him off to hell when I'm done with him!" Buddy hid a smile and turned on his heels. Entering the hallway, he nodded to Gippal.

"Time for me to enter the devil's lair, huh?"

"He's pissed, but he'll listen do you."

Gippal inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with fresh air. He didn't want to admit it even to himself, but he was scared. Cid wasn't the kind of person that tolerated any nonsense. To prove to him that he should be allowed another chance, he'd have to be sincere and persistent. If Cid, hopefully, approved to his plan, Gippal would be forever in his dept.

* * *

Rikku finally found Buddy outside her father's office. Furiously, she stomped up to him, waving her index finger in his face.

"What were you thinking?" She yelled. ""You were supposed to pick up my THINGS! Not pick up HIM!"

"Rikku, he..."

"Oh..." she interrupted, stamping her foot on the ground. "I don't want to hear it! He's up to something and I have a feeling in my gut that you're in on it! You know what he did, you know I can't stand the look on his face!" her voice cracked into heartbreaking sobs.

"I don't want him here, reminding me that I wasn't good enough for him... It... It hurts..so much..." Buddy embraced her shaking body. Then, putting one arm around her waist and the other in the hollow of her kne, he lifted her up and carried her to her room.

It was hard for him to see her so broken. She was so far from the usual Rikku that it kinda scared him. He didn't know how to handle the situation, especially since he couldn't foresee Rikku's reactions when she wasn't herself.

He was torn between his brotherly concern about her and his loyalty to Gippal. Gippal should NEVER have treated her the way he did, but he loved Rikku and his actions wasn't totally his fault. _'When I think of it, I'd rather help Gippal win her back than watch them both ruin their lives.'_

Buddy tucked her into bed and waited for her to fall asleep. When she did, tears still rolling down her face, he left.

* * *

She woke up to see a man sit in the chair beside her bed.

"Yak..."

"Morning, sunshine." He smiled back at her, reaching out a hand to pull back some strands of her golden hair away from her face.

It was the first time she saw him since she got married to Gippal. They'd been best friends, sharing everything, but their paths separated when he declared that marrying the leader of the Machine Faction would force him to close all contact between them. He never liked Gippal, and sure as hell didn't approve of their relationship, though, he never told her WHY he hated him so much. Rikku didn't listen to him, blinded by her love, she chose Gippal.

Seeing him after such a long time, she reaized that she'd missed him.

"What are you doin' here?" she asked as she sat up in bed.

"I heard the news." Rikku looked away, so Keyakko understood that she wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He moved over to the bed, tickling her in her side in an attempt to distract her thoughts. "So, watcha wanna do, Rik? We have a lot to catch up on..."

She laid her head down and he did, putting a comforting arm under her head. She snuggled closer. "Six years is quite some time..."

They spent over an hour just talking about everything and nothing, carefully avoiding the subject that both were thinking of. It was amazing how quick they got back to the way they were six years earlier, as if nothing had ever seperated them. But when Teylan came running, Rikku was abruptly taken back to earth and reality. Her son climbed up on the bed. She could see how surprised he was at the sight of her company. Thankfully, he wasn't old enough to understand the unsuitable situation. He did, however, stare at the stranger before bluntly asking:

"Who're you?"

Keyakku gave him his brightest smile. "I'm Keyakku, but you can call me Yak. That's what your mother does." He said and reached out his hand for a formal hand shake. The little boy looked at his mother and when she gave him an encouraging nod, he took it.

"I'm Teylan."

"Well, now that we're done with the formalities, maybe you can help me out?" And with the curiousity that comes from having the parents he had, Teylan was immedietly captured.

"With what?"

"Find out something to do with your mommy, little fella'! She needs to have some fun..."

* * *

Gippal strode through Home. It'd been a while since the last time. It hadn't changed much. Cid still managed to run the place without anyone trying to take his place. Despite his temper, every citizen loved him.

His meeting with Cid had given him more than he'd expected. After listening to Gippal, he had declared that he wouldn't interfere with anything. He didn't want anything to do with him before Rikku was happy again. But if he ever made his little girl cry again, Gippal would be banished from the Bikanel desert and refered to as the impersonated meaning of a "lying, cheating bitch, with a granate up his ass".

Suddenly he stopped when he heard the sound of laughter. It came from the oasis, so he turned around to see who it was. The sun was gone, but the sky still held on to the last rays of light. He could see the shadows of a family walking back to the buildings. A little kid sat on his father's shoulders, happily stretching his tiny arms up in the air.

'_That's one happy family.' _Gippal thought as he started walking towards the family. He didn't know why, maybe he actually liked torturing himself. _'Rikku. I didn't want this to happen to us.'_

The group came closer, and when they were close enough for him to see their faces, something cracked inside of him.

"Daddy!" Teylan crawled down from Keyakku's shoulders and ran up to his father, embracing his legs. Gippal picked him up, but he didn't look at him. He was staring at the two standing before him. No one said a word, they didn't know what to say.

When Keyakku started to move closer to Rikku, Gippal just snapped. "Not another step." He had no need to yell because the secret message between the two men was clear, 'She's mine'. Yak ignored the warning and placed himself behind Rikku, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Gippal, I thought I told you to leave?"

"You did."

"Then why are you still here?" she tried her best to hide her frustration. Not that it worked.

"I didn't listen." Gippal's eye didn't leave Rikku for a second, not even when he asked; "What's HE doin' here?"

Rikku broke their eye contact, feeling strangely guilty of some reason. _'What do I have to feel guilty of? Yak's just a friend. This is all his fault!' _She straightened her body to its full lenght and glared at him in anger.

"HE came to visit!"

Trying his best to control the jealousy rushing through his veins, Gippal took some deep breaths. Teylan felt his tension and squirmed to get down, but his father didn't want to let him go just yet. It felt good to have him in his arms again, he had missed him.

'_This is getting things more complicated,' _he thought while Keyakku leaned closer to Rikku, whispering something in her ear. _'He won't make it easy for me.' _

Rikku stepped forward and reached out her arms to take Teylan. "We have to go now, it's past bedtime for Tey." Gippal took a step back. "You show me the way and I'll follow..."

"Gippal..."

"Please. I missed him..."

His statement surprised her. And the begging look in his eye surprised her even more. She hesitated. _'Maybe I should let him...'_

"Ok, then." She started walking. "But I'll be there to."

Gippal smiled broadly, but she ignored him the best she could. Two weeks ago, that smile would have her melting like butter in the sun. But this time, it was all different. Finding out that that smile wasn't only for her, that hurt.

Keyakku wasn't happy either. He stared coldly at Gippal as he walked past him to catch up with Rikku.

Gippal followed their lead in, thinking about the situation. He really wanted to beat the shit out of Keyakku, but he couldn't. If he was gonna prove that he could change and be the active father and husband that Rikku wanted him to be, he HAD to be nice to him, at least when she was in the same room. _'I'll find out a way to get rid of him later...'_

* * *

_**A//N: **_

_**M o o g l e d a i m e: As you can see, I decided to follow your lead and put in a little jealousy drama to the story, it didn't happen so much in this chapter, but the next one should be a blast!!**_

**_Remember to review! I'll take all you write under consideration! just like I did with the jealousy-thingy..._**


	4. Confessions

**A//N****; Ta da! The new chapter have arrived in all it's glory!**

**Disclaimer****; You know the drill...**

**Oh yeah! To: m o o g l e d a i m e****; Vidina is about 1-2 years older than Teylan. Please, keep those LOVELY reviews of yours comin'. You write them just the way I love 'em!!!**

Gippal tucked his son into bed while feeling Rikku's stare in his back. He hadn't had much problems with taking care of Teylan when she was gone, but now, he was terrified that she found him doing something wrong. He watched the boy fall asleep and since Rikku was quiet, he assumed he had done the right thing.

Keyakku wasn't with them. He left as soon as they got back to the headquarters, but not before he'd pressed a kiss on Rikku's cheek. Gippal was sure he did it just to mock him, also aware of the fact that Gippal couldn't do anything about it with Rikku present.

"Rikku..." he started and turned around to face her. "We really need to talk."

"There's nothin' to talk about."

Her dismissal made him frustrated, but he had to keep calm. "You can't run away from it forever..."

"I'm not running away!" The sentence was cut short when Teylan moved around a bit. She didn't mean to raise her voice like that. It just... _'Oh, let's just face it! I AM running away!' _But it was easier to do so. She didn't have to look at that face of his. She didn't have to deal with everything at once. It would be easier for her to mend her broken heart if he could just leave her alone.

It was a warm night, warmer than usual, but Rikku couldn't stop shaking. She was cold from the inside and out. Her body stiffened when Gippal came close, placing his big, strong hands on her shoulders.

"Just let me make it up to you, Rikku."

"No." He tightened his grip.

"I have changed! I really have! That bet made me realize that family comes first." Gippal leaned towards her, but she turned away from him. Carefully embracing the sides of her head with his palms, he tried to kiss her. And once again, she jerked her head away.

"Don't you stand there and tell me that you have CHANGED! I've tried for FIVE YEARS to make you understand!"

"And I got the message, Rikku! I underst-..."

"No, you didn't get it! You just started screwin' around instead..." Rikku spinned around burst out from the room. Gippal was just about to rush after her when...

"Daddy?" He turned around to see Teylan sitting up in his bed, hugging his plush-chocobo.

"Yeah?"

"Why's mommie mad? Don't she like you anymore?" Teylan's eyes looked up at him so innocently that Gippal had to swallow a couple of times to get his voice straight. It wasn't fair to their son that he had to watch what was going on. _'He's the innocent one here...'_

"It's okay, kiddo. Just get back to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow..."

Teylan hesitated. "Promise?"

"Promise."_'I won't let you down again.' _He gave him a strained smile and left to find his wife.

He didn't get far, though. When he got out in the hallway, Rikku was out of sight. Instead, he almost bumped into someone. Backing away some steps, he saw who it was.

"Keyakku." He growled. He could bet on his only eye, that he had been waiting for him to come out.

"Gippal."

"What do you want?" Gippal's whole body vibrated of emotions.

"I think it's time for us to have a little chat, don't ya think?"

'_Good. This is my chance to get rid of him...' _"Why not..." They both nodded in understanding and went to find some privacy.

* * *

Rikku wandered around the Al Bhed Machina Museum, trying to get her thoughts straight. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come to Home. She loved her family, but to see them take Gippal's side in all this made her confused. They knew what he'd done, so why didn't they care about her? And Teylan, did they think that he deserved a dad that would always let him down? No. No one ever deserved that! 

Gippal acted like their only problem was his lack of commitment. _'It's like he doesn't think that cheating is something to be-...!' _

"Rikku!" Nhadala came running towards her. "Thank Spira I found you!"

Rikku's motherly instincts immediately came to life so she sped up to reach the woman a little sooner. "What is it? Something wrong with Teylan?"

Nhadala was struggling to catch her breath, but she managed to puff out that Teylan was fine.

"Then what's goin' on?"

"It's... It's Gippal and Keyakku-..."

As soon as Rikku heard the two names in the same sentence, she took off. "Oh no..."

"They're in the library! Rinno!" _(Hurry!)_

* * *

Before she even reached the library, she could hear the loud fits of rage coming from the room. Elbowing her way forward through the assembled crowd, she finally made it to the door. With a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped in. 

"STOP!"

The two men silenced, looking at her. "If you bend one hair one each other's head I swear I will throw you out of Home butt first!"

Gippal's deathglare went back to Keyakku. "No. It's time we straighten this out once and for all."

His opponent flexed his muscles to show he was ready. But before they could begin, Rikku stepped in between them, tears in her eyes and furiously stomping her foot in the floor.

"NO! I won't allow it!"

Keyakku shook his head. "Get out of the way, Rikku."

"N-!" She started, but was cut short by Gippal. "We have to do this, Princess. Get out of the way."

She whirled around to face him. "Fine! If that's how you want it! If you don't care about me as a person, but as your GODDAMN property, so go ahead! Go on and kill each other, and GO TO HELL! Both of you!"

Gippal watched Rikku as she ran out of the room in tears. The anger inside of him almost made him grind his teeth. He didn't know what to do. He could kill Keyakku without remorse, but still, something held him back. Her words echoed in his head and his hands turned into fists in despair. Keyakku stared at him, as if he waited, and Gippal gazed back. Yak wasn't afraid. There was no fear in his eyes, just a firm determination to do whatever had to be done, even if it meant death for one of them. Gippal's eye looked through the door after Rikku and then turned back to the man before him. He knew it was up to him. If he killed him, everything would be over. She would NEVER come back to him. And if he didn't, he would be forced to watch when Keyakku took over all that belonged to him...

"I wan't you to leave."

Keyakku's eyes narrowed. "If I leave, it's for Rikku's sake. Not for you!" Yak wished he could have been more discreet, but he had to make his intentions clear. "And I'm NOT leaving!"

Gippal looked like he was gonna explode.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gippal. I've never been afraid of you, and you know it!" Yak said over his shoulder as he left the room.

* * *

Two hours later, the door to Rikku's room flew open and a steaming Gippal dashed in. Rikku herself sat in an armchair, facing the window. 

Gippal stood there for a while, staring at her stiff back. He remained quiet while he waited for her to turn around. But she didn't and he started to pace back and forth. He stopped once in a while just to look at her rigid posture.

He hesitated, taking a deep breath. He couldn't take it anymore. Okey, she didn't want to talk to him, but she damn well had to listen to him!

"You know what he said?" he exclaimed. "He said that as long as you're here, he's gonna see you as much as he wants." Gippal wasn't only mad, he was furious. "He said that I've had you to myself all these years, while he's been lonely, and the least he deserved was to get to see you when he wants to." He hesitated again, but she was as quiet as ever, waiting for him to continue, or leave.

"The son of a bitch doesn't think it's too much to ask! TOO MUCH TO ASK?!! It's more than I can give him! I told him I could kill him, and then he said that he's been dead for six years, so it wouldn't matter to him!" A hand gripped the armrest of Rikku's chair and spun the whole thing around. Gippal put one hand on each side of the chair and leaned towards her sealed face.

"But I'm not gonna allow that!" he hissed. "He can't take you away from me!"

She still refused to look him in the eye. He straightened up, realizing that he wasn't gonna get a reaction from her. Sighing, he went back to the door. But as he grabbed the doorknob, he turned around and whispered bewilderedly: "We belong together, Rikku! I'm gonna prove it to you! If it will be the last I'll do, I'll prove it!"

* * *

Keyakku entered her room less than an hour after Gippal had left. He closed the door carefully behind him, then took a chair to seat himself down before her. 

He talked to her slowly and she had to sharpen her ears to hear what he said.

"I can't... I can't. I backed off and gave up six years ago, but I can't do it again. He's had you for himself for so long, Rikku. I can't let you go again." He buried his head in his hands, groaning. "I love you. I've worshipped you ever since I saw you when you were five and you managed to scare off that fiend with your wicked tongue."

Yak looked up with a begging look in his eyes. "I'll love you enough for both of us, Rikku. I'll take care of you!"

Rikku closed her eyes and had to concentrate to keep her breathing steady. Her throat felt all thick and sticky, but no tears came. She was done crying, she didn't have any tears left.

"I'm so sorry, Yak." She whispered with her broken voice. "You have no idea how much I wish that I loved you and not him. You're my best friend. You deserve someone who loves you back..."

"But you can learn to love me!"

"Yak..."

"No!"

"Just leave me alone. Please? I really need to think..."

* * *

Ex-high summoner Yuna sat in the rocking chair, trying to get her newborn little daughter to fall asleep. When the little one finally closed her turquoise eyes, they immediately snapped open again to the sound of the CommSphere beeping. 

"Tidus? Could you answer the CommSphere? Someone's calling, but I need to get Alys into bed."

"Sure thing..."

Yuna watched through the door how her husband got up from the blitzball magazine he was reading and left for the living room.

She tucked Alys in her bed and went to check on Jecht, their six-year old little hooligan. He was already fast asleep, so she walked down the stairs to join Tidus.

She found him sitting in front of the CommSphere, scratching the back of his head.

"Tidus?"

He turned around, frowning. "It was Rik, she's comin' over."

"Really? When?" Yuna's smile disappeared when she saw how troubled he was. "What's wrong?"

"It was Rikku, but it wasn't _Rikku._Somethin's not right. I asked her what was goin' on, but she didn't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Oh. When is she coming?"

"Tonight..."

* * *

**A//N****; Review, people. REVIEW! Since I have NO idea of where I'm goin' with this story, here's your chance to make a difference!! You're my big source of inspiration, but if you stop reviewing, this story will probably just run out in the sand... that's just the way I am...**

**Hell, gimme a blank review! As long as I know what you think...**

**In case you wonder when somethin's REALLY gonna happen in this story, cause I know it's kinda lacking the supposed plot, just wait until the next chapter... Things might happen..winkwink**


	5. Stubborness

A//N; Yep! I'm back from the dead with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer; Still only own Teylan and the plot...

* * *

"I thought I told you I don't wanna see your sorry ass 'til my little girl is happy again?" Cid did nothing to hide the pure annoyance he felt as his son-in-law stepped inside his office no more than a day since he'd told him to stay out of his way. He didn't take lightly at people disobeying his orders. He wasn't used to that. 

"I know that, sir…"

Gippal didn't have the guts to look his father-in-law in the eye. As much as it embarrassed him to the bone, he needed help. She'd scared him when he'd walked into her room only hours ago and he saw her sitting there, totally broken. She was so far from the Rikku he knew and loved and he hated himself for being the one to cause that. He wanted to kill himself for not seeing what was wrong. _'She tried for FIVE fuckin' years, but you where too damn blind to get it! Way to go, Gippal. Way to go…' _

He'd thought that marriage and a kid was enough for her. That she'd be happy with that. And he worked like a maniac to earn money so that he could give her and Teylan a nice gift or two to show them that he loved them. He did all that, even though he knew that Rikku didn't care much for material things, she just wanted him.

"Then what the HELL are y'doin' in my office?!"

"I.." Gippal sighed deeply and closed his eyes. "I need help. I don't know what to do! I know I hurt her, and she hates me now, but I can't live without her…"

Cid was slightly dumbstruck. He stared at the younger man seated before him, head in his hands. His trademark cocky attitude gone, Gippal was just a boy. A lost boy.

Life could give people some real tough blows sometimes, he was well aware of that fact. _'Shera.'_ He'd lost his only love far too soon. He'd wanted to succumb to the darkness when she died, and forget all the things around him so that he could live the rest of his life fantasizing that she was still with him. But he had two children and the whole population of Al Bheds that depended on him. He had to pull himself together and stand tall, even though he weren't sure he'd manage to.

Looking back at the years that'd gone by, he couldn't be more happy. It was the difficulties in life that formed people to become what they were supposed to become. And Gippal's problem was one hell of a difficulty. If helping him out so that he would grow up to be the loving, caring man he could be, and if his daughter could find the happiness she deserved, maybe he should do so.

Deciding that he was willing to give the boy a little push in the right way without helping too much - the young man still needed to do it on his own and he was after all still quite pissed for letting his Rikku go through so much -, Cid spoke up.

"You had to fight like hell to make your own name. You fought to get that faction of your's runnin'. In all my time of knowing you, you have managed to get whatever you wanted, but now you stand here and fuckin' say you don't know how to fight for your own damn wife?!"

"Yeah…"

"I'll tell you this, boy. She's stubborn, I know. She's my kid after all, but as long as you're a little more stubborn-…Don't look at me like that, kid!"

"Is that even possible, sir? Bein' more stubborn than she is?"

"How d'you think I tamed her Shera? Rikku is the image of her mother, the same wild heart. I'm not sayin' it's gonna be easy, it's gonna be tougher than anything you've ever tried to do, but you'll never stand a chance against Keyakku unless you fight…"

"I know I have to fight! I just don't know _how_!"

"I can't tell you how, kid. You have to find that out on yer own…"

Gippal realized that he wouldn't get more help than that. It was true that he needed to find that out on his own. He nodded his thanks and left the office.

Not until he entered the hallway, did Gippal ask himself what the hell Cid was doing in his office at 2 am. Or did he really wonder? After all, he'd done the same the last couple of years.

To win Rikku back wasn't going to be easy, he'd have to start from scratch. A plan started to form in his head. He'd take her out on dates, spend time with her and Teylan. Make her trust him again.

His wife was stubborn and wouldn't back down easily, so to make her more comfortable in his courtship he'd tie it all into their bet. He had no intentions of losing this time.

With three weeks to go, he needed to be prepared. It was a short time to make up for five years of mistakes, but even after the time expired, he would keep on cherishing her, loving her and being there for her. As much as he wanted to put his plan to work, Rikku wasn't ready just yet. Tomorrow would be just fine. Maybe he could make her breakfast? He remembered she always used to make chocolate pancakes for the two of them every Sunday when they where still newlyweds. Wondering if she still liked it, his guilt intensed because he hadn't been there the last Sunday mornings to find out if she did.

Gippal was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't recognize the door to Rikku's room until he was standing before it. He didn't want to wake her, the dark rings under her eyes had been clearly visible whenever he'd looked at her. As quiet as possible, he turned the doorknob. He wouldn't wake her if she was asleep, he just wanted to look at her. Really look at her and examine every little detail of her face that he knew had changed, but not really paid any attention to. The door swung open with a little squeak and for a moment he thought it'd woken her up. But the bed was empty. She weren't there.

'_Maybe Teylan had a nightmare?'_

Shaking his head slightly, he made his way to their son's room. The weather reports had warned of a storm brewing, and the last week Gippal had found out that Teylan was just as happy for storms as his mother. Which meant, not at all. He grinned broadly. That could work to his advantages, getting to comfort them both.

It was still in the middle of the night and no lights eased his way. Thanking Cid for always rebuilding Home into exact copies of the previous Al Bhed cities, Gippal used his memory to make sure he didn't bump into something, or knock something over. Soon enough, he found Teylan's bedroom door and stepped in.

"Fuck!" Teylan's room was emptied of all his toys and clothes. Emptied of_him_.

She'd done it again! Why couldn't she just stop _running_?_'Whenever things get out of her control, she run._'

Someone coughed quietly behind him and for almost a second, he dared to hope it was _her_, that she hadn't left him again. But hoping for the impossible was stupid. Of course it wasn't her! Turning around, he faced a stranger. Apparently, the man lived in the apartment across the hall, since it was the only opened door, except Teylan's, in the whole corridor. Gippal felt a sting of guilt as he stared at the sleepy Al Bhed. Maybe he'd yelled out a little too loud…

"Yes?" he snarled, not in the mood to hear scolding for waking him up.

But the older man only smiled toward him. "They went to Besaid just hours ago, if you want to follow them."

Gippal nodded his thanks and started off towards the hover area. If he hurried, he'd get there in time for his son's breakfast. He had a promise to fulfil, and for once, nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

Yuna and Tidus had greeted Rikku with open arms. Even though they knew that something was seriously wrong, they asked no questions. If Rikku wanted to talk about it, she would do it her own time. But it didn't stop them from cussing her. She had arrived in the middle of the night with a sleeping Teylan in her arms and the most heartbreaking look in her eyes that scared them to death. 

Yuna had already arranged rooms for the two of them and she ordered her husband to make something to eat while she helped her cousin to tuck Teylan back in bed. Without complaint, Tidus did as he was told. While roaming the kitchen for something eatable, his cellphone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it up and flipped it opened. _'What moron make phone calls at 3 am?' _

"Yeah?"

"Tidus, it's Gippal."

"Gip? Where the hell are you?"

"I'm on my way to Besaid. Rikku's there, right?" Tidus had never heard the cocky leader of the Machine Faction so cautious before. But at the moment, he was too upset about Rikku's miserable appearance to care about that detail.

"Damn right she's here! The question is, why aren't you? What the hell did you do to her?"

"You really don't know?" was the startled answer.

"No, I don't know! Would I ask if I did?"

"No, you wouldn't. You'd kill me instead…" Gippal muttered under his breath, his words barely audible.

"What?"

"Nothing. Look. I'm on my way over. I'll be there in a couple of hours."

"You better be! Okay, I'll go tell Rikku…"

"NO!"

Tidus winced at the loud yelling in his ear. "Geez, man! No need to shout."

"Sorry. Just…don't tell Rikku, kay?"

"Why?"

"Just don't. Promise?"

"Okay, okay, I promise!"

"Good. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Staring at the phone for a moment, he finally put the thing back in his pocket, more confused than ever.

* * *

After eating all of Tidus' failed attempt of scrambled eggs, Rikku excused herself and left to get ready for bed. It was only hours left til dawn, but maybe, for once, she would allow herself a real long sleep in. She was worth it. And perhaps in her sleep, she would be able to forget everything. 

As soon as her head found the pillow, her exhausted mind drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Six hours later, but what felt like minutes to her, Rikku woke up to the sound of screaming. Her first thoughts drew the conclusion that fiends had invaded the house, but she came to her senses as the shouts held a happy tone. And the happy voice belonged to Teylan.

Sighing deeply, since she'd rather sleep some more, she got up from the cosy bed. If Tey was up, she'd better make sure that he did all his morning duties without fussing. It was the call of motherly duty.

According to the muffled chatters downstairs, Tidus and Yuna were already up. While reprimanding herself for intruding their happy home, she entered the guestroom inhabited by Teylan. She came just in time to see her son leap from his bed to clutch himself onto the back of his grinning father.

"Yo, kiddo! Glad to see me?" He chuckled and took a hold of the boys waist so he could settle him on his broad shoulders. Neither of them had noticed her arrival. Not until Gippal turned them around.

"Mommy! Look, daddy's here!" Teylan beamed at her, ignorant to the sudden tension in the room.

"So I see." Rikku's eyes shot daggers, but Gippal faced them with equanimity. That managed to irritate her even more. He knew it pissed her off!

"Teylan. Go and wash your hands before breakfast."

"Okay." He answered and allowed his father to lift him off to the ground before running to the bathroom.

The tension in the room grew even thicker when Rikku was left alone with_him_. He'd found her. Again. Crap!

"Why're you here, Gippal?"

He smirked as he stepped closer to her. There was an mischievous glint in his eye that made her cautious. Everytime he had that look, he was up to something.

"I promised our son I'd be here when he woke up. And, of course, I wouldn't wanna miss the opportunity of seeing my wife in my old chocobo pajama and bed hair!"

His smirk grew wider as he saw the blush rising at her cheeks. It felt good to know that he still had that effect on her.

He was standing right in front of her when his smirk changed into a real, genuine smile. "I'm not giving this up, Rikku. I'll do it right this time." With that said, he seized the moment of his wife's closeness and gave her a hard but quick kiss on her mouth before sweeping out of the room and running down the stairs to get something to eat, leaving a dumbfounded Rikku to touch her burning lips in wonder. She just kissed the man that broke her heart and found out that every piece of that broken heart still loved him. Not that she'd ever let him know. He had a lot to make up for.

* * *

A//N; That's it for this time! Hope you liked it. And I KNOW I stole Shera from FVII! And I'm sorry if you find Tidus a little OOC, couldn't help it though... 

And I just want you to know that I'm on the hunt for a BETA-reader! Volunteers are welcome to e-mail me or send me a PM.

Now you shall feel the force that drags your attention to the little button below. In other words; REVIEW! I desperately need them...


End file.
